A la luz de la luna
by rika-chan777
Summary: Phoenix está harto de cometer errores,uno tras otro.Esta vez ha sido Maya la que ha tenido que aguantarle y ahora no sabe donde está,pero las reconciliaciones son siempre lo mejor de todo. Phoenix X Maya.One-shot.pequeños SPOILERS de T&T.


Estaba tumbada,ahí,encima del sofa con la vista perdida y cansada mirando a la nada,porque a quien quería ver ahora,sabía que no iba a poder verla nunca máía buena cara a todos,pero yo necesitaba saber como realmente se sentía y no tuve otra opción que espiarla a través de la a Maya Fey sobre el sofá,alejada de la realidad con un par de lágrimas cayéndole por la cara sin siquiera poner una mueca de sufrimiento o de dolor era quizás una de las peores cosas que me había pasado en la vida.

Yo,que presumía de tanto aplomo,que parecía capaz de asumir cualquier tipo de situación estaba apoyado contra una puerta,agarrando el pomo de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento lo iba a destrozar,pero seguía callado,mirándola,y me fui,sin decirle nada,porque...¿Qué le dices a una persona que acaba de perder a su madre,que la han matado delante de sus propios ojos y ni siquiera has podido hacer nada para poder ayudarla?

-¿Te apetece un par de salchichas,Nick?-,y ella le ponía buena cara a todo,otra vez a pesar de los dias...

-No,gracias Maya,la verdad es que hoy no tengo hambre-,ni hoy,ni mañana,ni pasado,no me merecía no podía salvarla a ella de sí misma,¿Con que cara podía yo ir a un juicio a salvar a una persona que no conocía de nada?.-Te noto un poco raro últimamente,¿Estás seguro de que no te ocurre nada?,¿Es Iris,has ido a verla últimamente?-,¿Iris?,oh dios,hasta me había olvidado de ella,le había prometido ir a verla al menos una vez a la semana y ya hacía al menos diez días que no persona más a la que le fallé,un abogado no puede estar orgulloso de tener a un cliente en la cárcel,aunque no sea su culpa.

-Maya,si no te importa necesito ir a dar una vuelta,no me encuentro del todo bien-,asqueroso cobarde,no se ni siquiera como puedes seguir mirándole a la cara.

-Oye,Nick...Sabes que estoy aquí,que puedes contarme lo que sea,¿Me oíste?,lo que sea-,no pude evitarlo,se me cayó una lágrima por la cara,tan rápido que apenas me di cuenta,menos mal que estaba ya de espaldas a Maya. -Maya,aplícate el cuento si no te importa...-lo dije en voz baja,pero era bastante obvio que ella me había escuchado,se oyó un ruido,debía de ser la figurita que estaba limpiando que se le cayó al suelo de la impresión,fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que irme de allí,pero ya.

Cuando regresé ya era muy estaba en la aldea,ayudando a una serie de preparativos para una nueva exposición de la señorita Andrews,¿por qué Maya no había ido?,creo que lo mejor era no preguntármelo,pero no la veía por !,había pisado un par de cristales que había en el suelo,desde luego tenía que empezar a utilizar las zapatillas de una vez,y si,era aquella figurita la que estaba ahora desperdigada por todo el suelo,me parecía raro que Maya no lo hubiera recogido.

-Maya,¿estás en casa?-,no se oía ni un alma,busqué y nada,ni en su habitación ni en el baño,ni en la cocina,pero bueno,ni que el buffete fuera una mansión de 2000 metros cuadrados.

Me calenté la primera cosa que vi en el frigorífico,cené,cogí el movil y la llamé,apagado o sin cobertura...,era lo que me a llover a mores y sabe dios donde podía estar Maya,ella no era como Pearls,no desaparecía de repente,sin dar señales de vida,pero eso no le quitaba el derecho que tenía para hacerlo cuando í a llamar,nada,apagado o sin cobertura,esto ya empezaba a ser rápidamente a la habitación,a coger los abrigos más gordos que tuviera,uno para mí y otro para ella.

Y allí estaba,agarrando la manta con una cara de frío que no entiendo como podía haberse dormido con la temperatura de la habitación y esa poca ropa que siempre llevaba puesta,por no hablar,claro,de que no podíamos malgastar el dinero en estufas o calefacción.

Ya me sentía mucho mejor,si ella estaba allí,cerca,no tenía que estar tan preocupado.

-¿Qué tal dormimos,princesa?-Ya me había tirado encima de la cama inconscientemente a su lado,tenía que asegurarme de que esta vez no se fuera.-...,me alegra ver que has vuelto...-,menuda siesta se debía de haber echado ésta,parecía una marmota con los ojos tan entrecerrados.-Tienes que perdonarme,no tenía a quién echarle la culpa de mis errores y tú fuiste la que estaba más cerca en ese momento-,creo que ya había llegado la hora de ser sinceros.-Nick...Si me llegas a faltar tú también,no se que podría haber pasado...-,-Pero ya estoy aquí,y no tengo ninguna intención de irme,¿por cierto,que hacías en mi cama?-,normalmente Maya decía que no le gustaba mi habitación,que era muy fría y aburrida,que si fuera ella le habría puesto cien mil cachivaches más para darle un toque acogedor.-Me sentí mal después de lo que me dijiste,y vine a llorar aquí,cuando me di cuenta me había despertado y ya estabas tú a mi lado,lo siento-,no podía imaginármelo,¿Maya admitiendo que había estado llorando?,era lo más raro que había oído en mucho tiempo,¿Y quien era el idiota que la había hecho llorar?,el tonto de Phoenix Wright.-Te había visto llorando,me sentí la peor persona del mundo,lo único que había hecho fuera irme sin decirte nada,quería que me contases lo que se te pasaba por la cabeza,ambos sabíamos que estabas sufriendo y a mí no se me ocurrió ninguna otra cosa que esperar a que tu vinieras a hablar conmigo-,a esos ojos no les podía negar nada,no les podía ocultar un párrafo de mi pensamiento por mucho que lo intentase,Maya era mi debilidad y cualquier persona que me conociera un poco,sabría de que estaba hablando.

-¿Sabes,estamos en pleno invierno no crees que nos vendría bien al menos una estufa?-,-Lo dice la señorita que estaba hasta hace unos pocos minutos durmiendo como una marmota en la habitación más fría de la casa-,-Pero...es que esta es tu cama...-

Un silencio incómodo,los dos encima de mi cama,tumbados a pocos centímetros y ella tenía frí acerqué y la abracé,quería ofrecerle todo aquello que antes no pudiera darle.

Ella era tan frágil que parecía que si apretaba un poco más fuerte podría romperla en pedazos.-Nick,gracias-,y con eso se perdió en mi pecho,se encogió,me agarró muy fuerte de la camisa y empezó a llorar,a soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro y que aún no se había atrevido a enseñar.

Cerca de unos quince minutos estuvo llorando y no la solté ni un solo acabó se quedó quieta,la aparté un momento,me levanté y cogí la manta más caliente y grande que encontré en el armario y la eché sobre nosotros,me había empezado a coger el frío hace unos cinco minutos,pero no me veía capaz de interrumpirla así que esperé a que acabara.

-Espero que no te haya cogido mucho el frío mientras llorabas-,lo había decidido,no iba a ser yo el que esperara a que ella dijera las cosas,pudiéndolo hacer yo,no iba a permitir perderme ni un solo segundo en el que pudiera escuchar su voz.-No,contigo abrazándome desapareció el frío,pero veo que tu si empezabas a congelarte-,por fin me miraba,tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y el pelo un poco alborotado,pero era Maya,y estuviera,como estuviera,ella estaba siempre sonreí,y con un brazo agarré la manta y nos tapé completamente,a pesar de que era de noche antes se veía bastante bien gracias a la ventana a través de la que la luna nos daba ahora no se veía nada,debajo de la manta me veía libre de sentirme avergonzado o cualquier cosa y supe que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que besarla.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no besaba a nadie,vale sí,es patético,pero creo que quizás ella era la razó algo descompasado al principio,sobretodo por que ella no parecía esperá vez estábamos más cerca,nuestros besos eran más profundos,más y más caricias,yo tocaba su pelo,siempre me había encantado,tan liso y sedoso,mientras ella me acariciaba la cara y el cuello.

Desde luego Maya había cambiado,aunque en el fondo seguía siendo la misma,pero estos tres años la habían cambiado casi tanto a ella como a todos.

Era casi incapaz de imaginarme esta escena cuando la conocí,pero hay cosas inevitables,y sino podeis preguntarnos a nosotros.

-¿En que piensas,Nick?,llevas un buen rato sonriendo con cara de tonto-,-Obviamente estaba pensando en ti,y en que quizás este invierno no necesitemos una estufa,¿No crees?-,por fin veía las cosas con claridad.-No,creo que ya empieza a hacer más calor-,no se si era el calor o si estaba totalmente avergonzada por que Maya era un tomate.

-No me digas esas cosas Maya,o más tardé no me podrás controlar-,el sarcasmo de Phoenix Wright estaba en todos lados y cualquier tipo de conversaciones,y esta no iba a ser una excepción.-No me provoques o acabaremos mal-,-Si con que acabar mal te refieres a lo que yo estoy pensando,ya mismo te vas cierto Maya,una última cosa...¿Sabes que lo eres todo para mí no?-,le tenía que gustar que le dijeran eso,me lo imaginé.-A veces me gusta que me lo también te amo,Nick-


End file.
